Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hand-held electronic touch screen devices such as smart phones, electronic book readers, and tablet personal computers, and more particularly to augmenting these devices with various external manual hard buttons and/or actuators and indicators for controlling remote devices.
Background Art
Touch screen smart phones, electronic book (eBook) readers, and tablet computers have become ubiquitous. Many such touch screen devices employ a touch screen interface along with generic manual controls and/or actuators, while other touch screen devices employ a touch screen interface alone.
The generic manual controls employed on a touch screen device are typically configured to operate of the touch screen device itself or configured to operate specific applications executing on the touch screen device, and are unavailable for controlling remote devices.
Although some touch screen interfaces are relatively sophisticated and incorporate advanced touch screen features such a multi-touch and gesturing features, touch screen interfaces are simply not appropriate for all applications. For example, existing touch screen devices do not provide dedicated volume control buttons that can be used to control the volume of remote devices.
While such dedicated buttons for controlling remote devices could be provided in the form of soft buttons via a graphical user interface on the touch screen device, such soft buttons would occupy a significant amount of on-screen area, and thus reduce the on-screen area available for other applications.
Further, using a touch screen interface for repetitive remote control functions, such as changing channels (i.e., channel surfing), for example, is awkward and uncomfortable, provides significant stress to a user's fingers, and can cause repetitive stress injuries (RSI). Despite these drawbacks, because of the graphic flexibility of the touch screen interface, remote controls are increasingly being equipped solely with touch screens.
Additionally, although users typically desire a remote control with a large display, the size of the touch screen is limited because the user needs to be able to hold the remote with one hand and input commands with the other, free hand. Remote controls with large touch screens, such as with tablet remote controls, are difficult to hold with one hand while inputting commands with the other hand. Typically, these large devices must be placed on a table or other surface to be operated properly. Users have a natural inclination to grasp tablet devices with each hand in an open precision grip, with the user's thumb finger above the top side of the tablet and the remaining four digit fingers on the bottom side supporting the tablet.
In view of the above-described issues, there is a need to integrate a relatively low-cost portable smart touch screen device with a specialized control device employing hard buttons to produce a remote control with the graphic flexibility of a touch screen interface and the ergonomic benefits of physical control buttons, and which may be easily operated while being held naturally by a user.
Additionally, there is a need for such a specialized control device to include a dedicated power supply and independent wireless networking capability in order to avoid usage limitations based on the limitations of the associated touch screen device.